The overall objective of the AMPLIFI Adaptation, Dissemination, and Implementation (ADI) Shared Resource Core (SRC) is to provide all AMPLIFI projects with the expertise and infrastructure required for intervention adaptation, optimizing future dissemination and implementation (D&I), and identifying processes common across all interventions that advance adaptation and D&I science. Although multiple randomized controlled trials have tested the efficacy of interventions aimed at improving health behaviors after a cancer diagnosis and treatment, translation of these interventions into standard practice and broader use is limited. Such translation could be improved by developing an integrated approach to intervention adaptation to different settings, subgroups, and distance-delivery strategies while improving intervention D&I potential. Mixed methods research approach is well-recognized as crucial to the adaptation process and provides the rich data needed to better understand adaptation and D&I strategies. Hence, the ADI SRC includes a multidisciplinary team with collective expertise in adaptation, D&I science, mixed methods research, cancer survivorship, older, rural and minority populations, technology-supported health behavior interventions, and health disparities. In so doing, the ADI SRC will support all AMPLIFI projects and fill an important scientific knowledge gap related to the ?type 3 evidence? needed to better adapt and implement interventions. The ADI SRC specific aims are: Primary Aim: Support each project by developing and maintaining an infrastructure for providing methodological guidance, expert consulting and trained staff to ensure that investigators have ready access to relevant resources, mixed methods data, and logistical support for measuring D&I related outcomes, completing intervention adaptations, evaluation, and refinements, and finalizing implementation toolkits. Secondary Aim 1: Assist project investigators in describing, categorizing, and tallying adaptations required by each project (before and during implementation) to determine the most common adaptations needed for different cancer groups, geographical locations, and distance delivery methods. Secondary Aim 2: Assist project investigators in optimizing intervention D&I after project completion. This will include but is not limited to identifying similarities and differences across the project interventions to optimize D&I after project completion (e.g., D&I barriers and facilitators, relevant stakeholders and community partners, and potential strategies and venues for improving future D&I of the adapted interventions). Secondary Aim 3: Develop an adaptation model for guiding adaptations of health behavior interventions for cancer survivors applicable across different health behaviors and types of distance-delivery methods. The D&I outcomes data will be used to integrate recommendations for improving D&I potential into the model. The ADI SRC's exceptional team of investigators and consultants will use a rigorous mixed methods approach to optimize all AMPLIFI projects and innovatively integrate cross-project data to advance D&I science.